Detective Basara: Mystery of an old house
by Tiashe-Raggs
Summary: Sebuah cerita dimana Date Masamune, Sanada Yukimura, Katakura Kojuro dan Sarutobi Sasuke mendapatkan diri mereka di rumah suram dan harus mencari beberapa barang yang terdapat di list yang ditemukan di rumah itu untuk dapat keluar.


**Detective Basara: Mystery of an old house**

Date, Yukimura, Koujuro dan Sasuke sedang latihan di bukit yang terletak di dekat Kai.

Date meletakkan keenam pedangnya secara bersamaan.

GUNCRANG!

"Masamune-dono? Ada apa?", Yukimura kaget menatap Date dan keenam pedangnya yang terjatuh ke tanah secara bergantian.

Date menghela napas, kemudian terdiam sejenak, "Huh….. Gue bosen, Gue pengen perang.".

Baru saja Date selesai bicara, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok laki-laki misterius yang membawa sebuah kotak hitam. Laki-laki itu mengenakan topeng dan berpakaian hitam-hitam.

Koujuro yang dari tadi memperhatikan Date dan Yukimura dari jauh, tiba-tiba mendekati pria misterius itu.

"Siapa kamu?", Kojuro memasang kuda-kuda dan siap untuk menarik pedang.

Laki-laki misterius itu menengok ke arah Kojuro, "Maaf, ini bukan urusanmu.".

Dia berpaling kea rah Date dan Yukimura, "Saya hanya diperintahkan untuk memberikan ini kepada anda."

Laki-laki itu meletakkan kotak tersebut di depan Date dan Yukimura, kemudian menghilang.

Date menatap kotak di hadapannya itu, "Ha? Apa maksud laki-laki itu?"

Sasuke yan daru tadi mengawasi mereka dari atas pohon melesat turun menghampiri mereka.

"Danna, laki-laki yang tadi itu mencurigakan sekali.", kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Iya, dia memang mencurigakan… Dan sayaa penasaran apa yang ada di dalam kotak hitam tersebut.", Yukimura menatap kotak hitam itu kemudian ia berdiri mendekat kek kotak hitam itu.

"Danna, sebaiknya saya saja yang membukanya.", kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kotak itu.

"Kira-kira apa ya isinya?", kata Yukimura sambil memperhatikan kotak tersebut.

"Gue harap itu surat perang.~", kata Date sambill melipat tangannya di depan dadanya.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke membuka kotak tersebut.

"Hmmm? Wah!", semuanya menengok ke arah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba muncul asap dari dalam kotak. "Ada apa? Waaah!"

Asap itu menelan semuanya.

xxx

Tiba-tiba Date dan yang lainnya menemukan diri mereka di depan rumah yang amat sangat suram. Cat temboknya sudah mengelupas disana-sini. Beberapa kaca jendela pecah. Pokoknya bangunan itu tidak terawatt. Pagarnya tinggi dan berwarna hitam pekat. Dan pintu masuknya disegel dengan papn kayu yang dipaku.

"Oi, dimana ini?", kata Yukimura sambil memerhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Masamune-sama! Hati-hati! Menurut firasat saya, tempat ini sangat berbahaya.", kata Kojuro mengingatkan Date.

"HA! Ini sih bukan apa-apa! Sepertinya laki-laki bertopeng itu menantang kita untuk menyelidiki tempat ini! OK! Saya terima tantanganmu!", Kata Date bersemangat menuju rumah itu.

"Matte, Dokuganryu-danna. Benar kata tuan Katakura. Sebaiknya kita hati-hati.", kata Sasuke juga mengingatkan Date kembali."

"Cih! Gue tau!", kata Date memalingkan muka.

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah tersebut. Aura di tempat itu sangat tidak nyaman, banyak aura hitam di sekeliling mereka.

Setelah sampai di depan pagar.

JGEEEERRRR!

Tiba-tiba ada suara petir menyambar.

"Buh… Petir doang..", kata Date melihat tempat yang tersambar petir.

Sesaat setelah petir muncul, Kojuro bersiap membuka pagar tersebbut. Pagar tersebut berwarna hitam pekat dan terlihat rapuh. Ganggang pintu tersebut berbentuk bulat dan berkepala singa. Salah satu gagang pagar itu sudah terlepas.

Saat Kojuro mendorong pagar tersebut, tiba-tiba pagar itu bergoyang dan rubuh. Sehingga menimbulkan suara berdebam yang keras.

BUUUMMMMMM!

Mereka melompat mundur sedetik sebelum pafar itu menimpa mereka.

"Hampir saja….", kata Sasuke

"Apa kalian baik-baiik saja?", tanya Yukimura sambil memerhatikan keadaan yang lainnya.

"Mengganggu saja!", kata Date kesal. "Hmm?", Date melihat rumah itu. "Kalau diperhatikan, ini seperti rumah western.", kata Date sambil mengamat-amati rumah itu.

"Masamune-sama? Anda baru saja menyadarinya?", kata Kojuro menatap Date tidak percaya.

"Ho.", jawab Date singkat. "Oush… ayo kita masuk ke rumah itu! Are you ready?", kata Date bersemangat berjalan masuk ke taman rumah itu.

_Apakah benar pemimpin kita sebodoh itu?_ Pikir Koujuro

Mereka berempat berjalan masuk ke bagian taman rumah tersebut. Depan rumah itu sangat tidak terawatt. Banyak rumput-rumput kering, lumut di sekitar jalan masuk, batu kerikil yang berceceran dan sebelah kanan dan kiri menuju pintu masuk, terdapat taman yang tidak terawat. Di taman bagian kanan, terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang sudah mati.

Tentu saja Date tidak memedulikannya, setiba di depan pintu mereka melihat pintu yang tersegel.

"Dokuganryu-danna, sepertinya pintu ini tak bisa dibuka.", kata Sasuke sambil meraba-raba pintu yang di segel.

Date bersiap mengambil pedangnya.

"OKAY! It's easy!", ujar Date dengan santainya.

"…", Date terdiam sejenak ketika ia meraba pinggangnya.

"OI! MANA PEDANG GUE!?", Date kaget mendapati keenam pedangnya tidak berada di pinggangnya.

"Masamune-sama! Biar saya sa-", Koujuro juga terdiam.

"…", ia meraba pingganya.

"Celaka! Peadang saya juga tidak ada!", Kojuropun tidak menemukan pedang miliknya.

"EEEEEHH!?", kata Yukimura kaget.

"WHAT? Kau juga Kojuro?", Tanya Date tidak percaya

"Maafkan saya Masamune-sama! Saya merasa dari tadi pedang saya masih ada di samping saya.", ucap Kojuro merasa bersalah.

"HAH! Never mind! Ki-", Date belum selesai bicara sudah dipotong Yukimura.

Yukimura bersiap mengambil tombak dibahunya.

"Serahkan pada saya Masamune-dono! Ten-", Yukimura terdiam.

"Jangan bilang…", Date menengok kea rah Yukimura. "Sudah kuduga.."

"Oyagata-sama…", Yukimura merasa syok karena tombak pemberian tuannya menghilang. Lalu, Yukimura berbalik menghadap Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kaulah satu-satunya harapan kami!", ucap Yukimura dengan muka membara-bara.

"Maaf Danna. Sebenarnya dari tadi, barang-barang milik saya sudah menghilang ._. saya piker kalian semua sudah menyadarinya.", Sasuke memasang mmuka frustasinya.

"HAH! Jadi laki-laki itu menantang kita lagi untuk tidak memakai senjata ya? Kuterima tantanganmu! Tenang saja! Kita masih punya power!", dengan semangatnya Date berbalik menghadap pintu tersegel itu. "NEVER MIND!"

"Masamune-sama? Jangan bilang anda ingin…", sepertinya Kojuro mengetahui apa yang sedang di pikirkan Date.

"ALL RIGHT! Ayo kita dobrak pintu tersegel itu!", Date bersiap memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Na-? Masamune-sama! Mustahil untuk mendobrak pintu yang sangat besar itu! Tingginya saja 2x lipat dari tinggi kita!"

"HYAAAA!", Date sudah setengah menendang.

"STOOOOOPP!", Kojuro menghentikan Date.

"HAH? APA MASALAHMU KALI INI KOJURO!?", ucap Date dengan aamarahnya. Ia sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Biarkan saya saja yang mendobrak pintu ini.", kata Kojuro sambil memukul pelan pintu itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berdebam kevil.

"Hmmm?", Date dan Kojuro berpaling melihat pintu itu. Pintu tersebut makin lama, makin maju dan terjatuh.

BRUUUKK!

Koujuro hanya menatap diam melihat jatuhnya pintu itu.

"Wha-Damn? Ternyata pintu ini sudah melapuk! Kalau gini sih gue juga bisa!", timpa Date dengan muka frustasii ditambah kesal karena bukan dia yang membuka paksa pintu tersebut.

Di lain sisi, Yukimura dan Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah Dokuganryu-danna… Sabar saja.", ujar sasuke tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak Date.

"Diam kau Takeda no Shinobi!", kata Date kesal plus marah

"Sudah-sudah! Masamune-sama. Tenang..", ucap Kojuro menenangkan Date.

"Cih.", kata Date sambil memalingkan muka.

"ALL RIGHT! WE GO THERE!", Date sangat semangat memasuki rumah suram tersebut. Padahal tadi masih marah-marah.

"Nah. Ayo semuanya, lebih baik kita masuk sekarang.", lanjut Kojuro melangkah masuk melangkahi pintu yang sudah ambruk.

Semuanya mengikuti dengan perlahan.

"….Adakan kejutan di rumah ini?..."

* * *

Terima kasih telah membaca FF buatan saya. Arigatou gozaimasu.

Saya mengambil cerita ini dari mimpi seorang sahabat saya. Dan saya dibantu oleh teman saya.

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini~


End file.
